Sonny With A Chance Of More Episodes!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: What I think season 3 should've been! It's basically ONE-SHOTS of more episodes. MY version of season 3 :


_Sonny With A Chance Of More Episodes!_

_Summary_

What I think season 3 should've been! It's basically ONE-SHOTS of more episodes. MY version of season 3 :)

Sonny With A Breakout!

* * *

><p>"Penelope, you're fired." Mr. Condor, the 'big boss' says plainly.<p>

"What are you talking about, sir? My last episode of _The Falls_ was amazing!" Penelope says and tosses her hair back.

"Are you questioning me? Get out of my office!" Mr. Condor says carelessly. What Mr. Condor didn't know is what turn of events will happen because of firing 'one' girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXSonny's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What? But she's one of our best actresses!" I hear Chad's voice exclaim and he sounds frustrated. What happend this time, I wonder. "She went where?"<p>

"Chad, what's-" I start worriedly.

"Ok... Thanks for letting me know." Chad says sadly and hangs up his phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"Penelope got fired." Chad answers mournfuly.

"The girl who framed me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yu_p_." He replies popping the 'p'.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"They wouldn't tell me, but she apperantly had a mental breakdown or something, phht." Chad says with a scoff. "Listen Sonshin- Sonny, I need to get to the Mac Falls set." Did he almost call me "Sunshine"?

"_Oh_. Ok..." I say sadly. I miss Chad. I can't believe I broke up with him over something so stupid! Why did I do that?

"Bye, Sonny." Chad says.

"Fine, bye, Chad." I say and lock eyes with him.

"Fine!" He exclaims and I then realize what he's doing.

"Good!" I yell back.

"Good!" He says smirking. "So are we good?"

"_Oh _we are _so _good!" I say happily and he flashes his amazing smile before walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTawni's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Chad is gonna freak out?" I ask hesitantly.<p>

"Of course! All the pictures' of him are going to have paint over the bodies and have Zac Efron's picture on their faces!" Zora says evily.

"But still... I don't get how this spray paint thing works! Do you just pull the little- _ahh_!" I yell in pain.

"Tawni! What's wrong?" Nico asks worriedly.

"I sprayed it in my eyes!" I say franticly.

"We need to get her to a nurse!" Nico says nervously.

They help me to the infirmary and my eyes are burning so bad! _Oh_ _my god_, this hurts so bad!

"I don't trust you!" I say fearfully.

"Well, I'm all you got." Zora says and even though I can't see, I know she's smirking.

I accidentally sprayed the paint in my eyes and now I'm blind! I'll never be able to see again! And now _Zora _is taking care of me! Nico has to go to his uncle's funeral, Grady needs to go for his weekly meat shopping, Sonny is _uhhhh_, doing what Sonny's do best, Chad is, Who am I kidding? Chad? And that left Zora... I'm so scared! What if she does something to me? Or worse... To my hair!

"Please don't hurt my hair!" I beg sadly as she guides me into 'our' dressing room.

"Hey Tawni- _Woa_, _uhh _why's your eyes closed and Zora leading you?" Sonny asks confused.

"Because Zora talked me into playing a prank on Chad and I got sprayed in the eyes!" I say in a whiny voice. This is all Zora's fault... _Grrrrr_... Where'd she go? I'm gonna teach her a lesson on what happens when you mess with Tawni Hart!

I then attempt to punch Zora but I feel arms hold me back that aren't Zora's.

"Thanks to her, I won't be able to see how beautiful I am!" I say angrily.

"You've acted selfish like this ever since I met you. This otta make you think twice!" Sonny says rather rudely. How dare she be mean to me?

"You've always been jealous of me!" I say and flip my hair back.

"What? I ha-have not!" She says in her squeaky Sonny voice. I hate her Sonny voice...

"_Oh really_!" I say and turn my head away from her. Well, I think I did...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXChad's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, here's the plan." Skyler says with a grin.<p>

"I hate you plans!" I whine annoyed.

"We have to break Penelope out of the mental place! She said she's losing her mind!" Skyler says stupidly.

"Skyler..." I say and put a hand on shoulder. "She's obviously losing her mind if she's in that place."

"Not like that, doofus! We need to get her out of there!" Skyler says and smacks my hand away.

"Well!" I mutter bitterly.

"So anyway... How should we get her out?" Skyler asks.

"That kid, Zora, is good in vents." Chastity suggests.

"Number one, she's a random! Number two, she's helping Tawni or something, number four, she's weird! And num-" Skyler starts annoyed.

"You _uhhh_, skipped three." I point out shyly, causing Skyler to scowl at me. "Sorry..."

"I think we should just put on disguieses and get her!" Ferguson sugests.

"No, that's a stup- wait, that's a wonderful idea!" Skyler exclaims happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXZora's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Zora, what are you <em>really <em>feeding me?" Tawni ask nervously.

"It's chicken. Now eat it!" I command annoyed. It is kind of amusing when she's always bassically looking behind her back for me to do something, but I'm getting annoyed!

Tawni _finally _starts to take a bite then quickly drops the fork and says "What did you put _in _it, then?" sispiciously.

"_Ugh_!" I groan. "Eat it!" I then grab the fork, get some chicken on it, then stuff it in her mouth.

"_Mmm_! What's in that? It's really good!" Tawni exclaims happily, causing me to growl. I just spent how long trying to get her to eat the freakin' stuff?

"Pee."

"What?"

"_Ugh_! I was just joking!" I say with a groan.

"How many calories are in it?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm thirteen!" I scream angrily. Why did I agree to this?

"Well, when you got to be my age, hun, you're gonna wanna know." Tawni says sincerely. That is it! I've had enough!

"I give up!" I whine in pure frustration.

"So, you _don't _know how many calories there are?" Tawni asks sadly.

"_Gah_!" I scream and run out of the room. "Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!"

"_Woa_, what's wrong, Zora?" Sonny asks concerned.

"Tawni! She is driving me insane and I can't take it anymore!" I seeth angrily.

"I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"She called me "hun"."

"I stand corrected." Sonny says plainly.

"You gotta help me!" I beg helplessly. And Zora Lancaster does _not _beg!

"_Awww_! I really wish I could, but I have to help my mom rearange the living room." Sonny says slightly annoyed. "And believe me, I'd much rather help Tawni than my mom!"

"No you wouldn't." I say frowning.

"I know." She says slightly embarrassed.

I walk back to where Tawni was and see her sitting expectantly.

"_Oh _Zora, you're back! I need you to put more lipgloss on me!" Tawni says sweetly. That's when I notice she has lipgloss all over her face from where she must have tried to put it on. _Oh _lord help me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXSkyler's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You guys look so stupid!" Chad exclaims laughing at us.<p>

"Laugh at us now but soon Penelope will be here with us again!" I say dramaticly. I've always had a teenys crush on Penelope...

"Well, don't expect my help." Chad says with an eyeroll.

"Here we go..." I say slightly nervous. What if we get caught? _Nah_, that won't happen.

We all walk out without Chad. Time to get Penelope back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXPenelope's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hunny, you gotta take your meds..." A nurse says sweetly.<p>

"No!" I screech. I don't even know why I'm in here! Mr. Condor said that I needed 'help' and I don't know why!

"We'll take it from here." A deep voice says. Is that Skyler? In a doctors costume?

"Ok!" The nurse says happily. "She's your problem now."

After she leaves I quickly say "Skyler?".

"We're breaking you out!" He says in his normal voice.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaim and hug him tightly. I must admit, I have a _small _crush on him, but my crush on Chad's bigger! _Hmmm_, Chad... I think Chad's the reason I'm here!

"You are welcome!" Skyler says overdramaticly. One of the perks of the job. "Now let us get out of here!"

"Ok!" I exclaim overdramaticly also.

We run out as fast as we can.

"Stop! You can't take this patient! No!" The security gaurds yell and chase after us. No! I have to be out of here!

"You'll never catch us coppers!" Ferguson yells and we try and run faster.

"Hey guys, get in!" Chad yells as he pulls up with a get-away car.

"Really?" I ask with a grin. My Chaddy has come to rescue me!

"_Phht_, no!" Chad says with a scoff then drives away.

"_Ugh_! Mr. Condor should put _him _in a mental hospital!" Skyler says annoyed.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Ch-" I start angrily.

"This is officer Jones, we caught 'em." Officer Jones says with a smirk.

"No! _Agh_!" I yell as she grabs me.

"Penelope! No..." Skyler screams as he carries on the 'no' and falls to his knees. "Why?"

"That's Chad's line." I say rudely.

"Come on, ya idiots!" Officer Jones says and leads me back to the hospital.

"Seriously? You actually thought we bought that phony doctor thing? You guys are terrible actors." The other officer says as he pulls the rest of them into the hospital.

"No!" I yell as she drags me back into my room and the other officer brings the rest of them into another room. Where'd she take them?

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTawni's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can see again!" I exclaim as my vision slowly comes back.<p>

"_Huh_?" Chad asks as he walks by the room. "_Meh_, never mind. I don't care." That boy just pushes my buttons...

"_Ahhhh_! Zora! What did you do to me?" I scream angrily.

"What are you talking about, dear sweet, sweet Tawni?" Zora asks 'sweetly'.

"There's make-up all over my face!"

"You told me to do your make-up."

"Not like this!"

"I know." She says with a sheepish grin.

"Wow, Tawni. What happened?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Ask her." I say in a pouty voice.

"I gave her a make-over." Zora says innocently.

"Hey, Sonny! So I was thinking maybe- _Ahhhhh_!" Chad screams as he comes back into the room, after what I'm guessing is, looking at me... "What happened to your face?"

"Zora did!" I say angrily.

"Relax Tawni... Nothing a little make-up remover can't fix!" Sonny carefuly.

"I guess you're right... Now lets get it off!" I say happily.

* * *

><p>"I love your new clothes you guys!" Chad says with a grin as looks through the window and at his 'friends' in the mental hospital.<p>

"Shut up..." Skyler says annoyed.

"I mean seriously, what were you guys going to do with her after you broke her out?" Chad asks with a smirk.

"Shut up..." Skyler says annoyed.

"How does the food here taste?" Chad asks sarcasticly.

"Shut up..." Skyler says annoyed.

"I mean, really, "you can't catch me coppers!"? _Phht_!" Chad says with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Skyler screams angrily.

"I gotta go guys. Bye!" Chad says and leaves with a smirk.

**End Episode One!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, that was episode 1! I'm pretty proud :D It took FOREVER to write though! I'm having a hard time writing things like, **_**not **_**romance. Ya know what I mean? Anywho, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, but I went to my grandma's to get my moving plans in order. We're moving in with her and we had to set up our room and stuff. But, I forgot my laptop charger! I was SO sad because I was going to try and update all my stories! Please don't hate me!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
